


Some Kind of Game

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Homestuck
Genre: Crossover, Gay, M/M, hetastuck, totally gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight friends from all corners of the globe come together to play a computer game. It sounds simple enough, but not everything is as it seems. They're in for much more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind of Game

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really sorry i probably screwed everything up ugh.  
> so gomen right now.

_Your name is Arthur Kirkland. You are a posh, sophisticated GENTLEMAN with a keen enthusiasm for MAGIC and all varieties of MAGICAL CREATURES. A few of your defining traits include your EYEBROWS, which are admittedly rather abundant, as well as your SHARP AND DRY WIT. There are some out there who might consider you a CYNICAL DOUCHEBAG, but clearly they just don’t understand your REMARKABLE ABILITY to foresee a number of ILL-FATED EVENTS._

_In true British form, you occasionally enjoy a spot of tea._

It’s your eighteenth birthday, and you cannot believe that you are actually indulging in this nonsense.

It’s the kind of thing your father would ask you if he were here. Except not exactly, because your father more often berates you for your belief in fairies and the like, and this, in your own humble opinion, is far more ridiculous.

You stare down at the disc in your hand. Labeled in bright blue, it reads _SBURB_. Attached to the disc sleeve is a note, written in Alfred’s sloppy and careless handwriting. You contemplate throwing both the disc and the note in the trash, but as Alfred had so kindly written on the box they were sent in, that would be a ‘super bad idea.’

So here you are. Indulging in this nonsense. With a long-suffering sigh, you condescend to read the note, cringing at the blatant lack of capitalization that greets you and wondering, not for the first time, what you ever did to deserve this.

\--

**sup, arthur??**

**i know you said that you didn’t want anything for your birthday (which by the way is totally ridiculous, I mean, who in the history of the beginning of time has ever said that and meant it) but since i’m  such an amazing, handsome, heroic, handsome, generous, and did i mention _handsome_ dude, i went ahead and got you something anyways!! i can’t take all the credit, though, since kiku was sort of the one who suggested it. that guy and his video game expertise. so anyways, here you go!! don’t  get too giddy, you hear?? i can feel your excitement even five business days and one hundred miles away.**

**just calm your tits, dude.  and play.**

**love and cuddles, alfred**

**p.s. i have a copy too!! isn’t that cool?? :P i can be your client player, if you wantttt. but you have to ask first!!**

**\--**

You feel your brow twitch. Evidently, that isn’t just something that happens in books.

You know that Alfred knows that you aren’t one for video games. You’ve always  found the pixelated gore and raucous noise that often accompanies them to be taxing.  But then, it’s perfectly within his character for Alfred to disregard all that and send you this thing anyways.

You aren’t easily baffled, but his stupidity astounds even you at times. You look on the day his obnoxious, electric blue text found its way onto your pesterchum log with regret and a very pressing migraine.

 Still, a part of you is admittedly pleased that he remembered your birthday. It’s been a while since you have received anything more than a begrudging pat on the back from your older brothers on your birthday, so as stupid as this is, it’s just a little bit touching, too.

Still, you doubt you’ll ever play this thing. You don’t own any video game consoles, for one, which begs the question: why did that lout send you a game you obviously can’t play? It baffles you until you look on the back of the disc sleeve. As it appears, it’s a computer game. How wonderful.

You glance at your computer. It casts a dull white light thanks to your screensaver (a simple peaceful fairyscape that your brothers have mocked you endlessly for.The device has been neglected for most of the day in lieu of your birthday shenanigans- namely, getting out of bed, going to eat the breakfast that your father begrudgingly made for you, avoiding any awkward encounters with your brothers, with whom you have a silent agreement that birthdays are off-limits, and retrieving this lame gift.

While you are hesitant to approach the thing now that you know Alfred will be ceaselessly bugging you for the next couple of weeks to play this wretched game of his, you are tempted to see if any of your other friends have wished you a happy birthday yet. Just a peek couldn’t hurt, right?

And while you’re there, you might as well slide the disc in, just to see for yourself how lame it is so you can complain to Alfred about it later… But first, you should probably check to see if anyone has sent you any birthday wishes yet. Not that you’re expecting it or anything!  You just want to check to see if you need to clear out your inbox.

You slide into your chair and swivel the mouse. Your pesterchum log immediately blinks on screen, along with the list of active chums. audaciousAviator, your own personal headache, doesn’t appear to be online at the moment. Which is a relief. Really. Whatever he’s doing, you’re sure that it’s stupid and pointless.

asianGadgeteer is on, however, and has sent you an ecard for the occasion. A little more touched than you really should be, you log on to chat.

**cabalisticGentleman [CG] began pestering asianGadgeteer [AG]**

**CG: Hello, Kiku.**

**AG: Good morning, Arthur-san. I hope you are having an agreeable birthday.**

You smile. Out of the entire group, you find Kiku to be the easiest to correspond with. Being as you both have a shared fondness for civility and tea (although, granted, not of the same brew) it’s pleasantly tranquil to correspond with him. You take your time to respond, stretching out in your chair and staring up at the ceiling.

You hear the gentle pitter patter of rain overhead. It’s always raining on your birthday, but even though your brothers tease you for being the ‘gloom and doom child,’ you don’t mind. It only further contributes to the feelings of coziness and serenity you find yourself in, the game long forgotten.

Until now, at least. You sigh.

**CG: I am, thanks. And thank you for helping Alfred with my gift.**

**AG: It was my pleasure, Arthur-san. Although to be honest, I wasn’t expecting to you to actually enjoy it. Alfred forced my hand in the matter. I was simply going to send a card…**

**CG: That bloody idiot is always forcing others to go along with his stupid plans. Ugh.**

**AG: He certainly means well. He was very excited to send you a gift at all. But I believe that he occasionally, well… _jumps the gun_ , I believe is the English expression? **

**CG: I think he was more interested in having a playmate to share in his gaming infatuation.**

You throw a glance at the disc.

**CG: Where did you find this thing, anyways? I haven’t seen it advertised, and I’m sure that Peter would be going absolutely out of his mind if it were a popular release.**

For a long while, Kiku is idle. You begin to wonder if he has left his computer and simply forgotten to log off. That doesn’t sound like Kiku, but it’s not completely unlikely. As the seconds drag on into minutes, you log off from the chat and push yourself away from your desk, spinning for a few moments in your chair.

Your room is fairly nondescript as usual, sparsely decorated. Posters advertising bands and pictures illustrating unicorns and dragons line your wall. Once, a year or so ago, you agreed to a video chat with Alfred. He couldn’t stop going on about how very _British_ your room looked, whatever that meant, so you wound up disconnecting early.

Sometimes you wonder why you put up with him. But then you remember: you don’t really have very many close friends, save for your relatively short list of pesterchums. And even that’s a little complicated.

You all basically live on opposite corners of the globe, so your communication is strictly limited to these chat logs. Everyone save for you and Alfred speaks a different language, too, so it can get difficult at times.  It’s been three years, and they certainly haven’t been easy ones.

Still, as annoying and inconvenient as it can be, you couldn’t imagine not talking to them again. While you’ve never seen their faces, except for Alfred, you know each of them better than almost anyone in real life.

And while you are hesitant to admit it, even that git American feels like a close friend.

With this in mind, you turn once more to the disc. It lies unassumingly on your desk, shining dully under your dim bedroom lights. You wonder how much Alfred could have paid for it. You want to think that it’s some cheap, bargain-bin knock-off game, Alfred’s favorite kind, but the packaging looks much too new. If Kiku really did suggest it, then it must be _decent_ at least.

You find yourself desperately hoping that it isn’t erotica of some sort, even though you know that it’s a slim chance. Still, now you’re seriously wondering what the game _is_. A first-person shooter? Probably not. A role-playing game? That would be a little more bearable, but just barely.

At last, you give into the temptation and slip it into your disc drive. Might as well give it a quick look before trashing it. But you won’t play more than ten minutes, tops. You have important stuff to do today, after all. The game loading page flickers to life on your screen…

Your name is Arthur Kirkland, and you have no idea what you are getting yourself into by indulging in this nonsense. But that never stopped anyone before.


End file.
